Forgive Me Father
by Arda's Angel
Summary: A little oneshot I did for a class in 10th grade.


Forgive Me Father

Tears of grief trickled slowly, leaving smooth wet paths from yellow eyes. A wrinkled alabaster hand remained outstretched to the still form resting peacefully, as if the lonely figure could still wake at any moment and respond to the being above it. "That is also my victim!" the being cried out. "Alas, he is cold, he cannot answer me."

The gigantic frame trembled and giant scarred knees gave way, bringing the creature to rest beside the pale body. "My heart was fashioned to be susceptible of love and sympathy, and when wrenched by misery to vice and hatred."

The man observing the being made to argue, filled with indignation at the suffering of the creation while it was the cause of so much death and despair.

The creature winced, reaching out with a large, frightening paw and grasping the lifeless hand of its father in a shaking grasp. The gaunt head bent and the forehead touched the clammy skin hesitantly, almost expecting the motionless body to jump back to life and snatch its hand away from the monstrous figure before it. When the hand did not move, nor the body twitch with loathing at the creature's touch, the parchment covering dull yellow eyes fluttered, opening and closing to permit brief glances of eyes filled with tears; regret, sorrow, and self-hatred reflected into the deepest pits of the golden windows.

The man behind the monster cringed involuntarily as the creature took hold of the limp hand of his friend, but, seeing that the creature only needed to say farewell, silently removed himself from the chamber.

"Frankenstein, creator, my vengeance is complete. With your death I have caused my own regret to consume me. I apologize for all distress as I have suffered just as much at the hands of both you and your kind. You brought me into this world, yet did not stay to educate me on it. I was left to learn the varied and numerous cruelties of the nature of man alone. I cannot pretend that I am the only one wronged; or that my own revenge was more just than the reasoning that preceded my creation. I am as much at fault as yourself, however, unlike you; I was not taught how to cope with the emotions that accompanies life and being a living part of this world. I have forgiven though I have hated. I have despised you and yet, I have admired you."

The large being's shoulders shook and, for a brief moment, its grip on the doctor's hand faltered. The pale, limp extremity flopped for a moment before being caught up in the artificially animated hand. The lined, calloused fingers traced the delicate dead limb with infinite adoration and love. The grating bass of the creature whispered with a lovingly possessive tone. "My father."

A soothing calm descended upon the wooden cabin, giving the frightened crew outside a brief reprieve from the horrific grief-laden sobs that issued from deep within. One of the men crept towards the door, knocked on it gently, and, upon hearing nothing, opened the door. The creature was prostrate before the coffin, face pressed into the unresponsive hand in its own.

The being raised its head, dull hopeless yellow meeting the terrified brown of the watching crewman. "Leave me!"

The poor man stumbled, then raced out of the room and swiftly shut the door. He trembled for a moment before sinking to the deck in silent sympathy for the suffering being behind the barrier.

The pity overwhelmed the creature and, taking the still body of its father, the poor being raced outside and plunged into the sea, the waves seeming to part and welcome the son and his father into an accepting, eternal, embrace.

All this I watched, from the moment I felt my soul take flight to my last vision of my son, my legacy. The abomination, the terror, the bane of my existence for so long was gone, leaving my son, my poor, lonely, progeny in its wake. For the first time, I felt at peace. My nightmares of the beyond from which I had foolishly wished to save those whom I loved vanished, leaving me in total and utter tranquility.

The waves flow on forever, healing all that they encounter. For the first time in a very long while, I felt healed. I could forgive my instructors back in medical college their doubts in my work and their reliance on religion. I could forgive my brother for being the accidental murderer of my mother. I could forgive my mother's passing. I could forgive those who sought to hinder my quest for knowledge. I could forgive the various criminals I had utilized in my struggle to create life. I could forgive _my_ creation his flaws and the damage inflicted upon me. As the waves continued to move, the ice bobbing in its wake, tiny crystals from which there are always a potential for life, I realized, I could even forgive myself.

My attention was then drawn back to that spot in the vast emptiness of the arctic landscape. Somewhere below that point, my legend was dying, bringing me down to rest alongside him forever. I continued to rise, feeling lighter with each new revelation; each scar and chain that binds me to this world shattering, releasing me from this life and this existence. I wanted to stretch upward forever to the infinite expanses of the universe, to find whatever lies beyond man's limited resources and knowledge. As I looked toward the sky, I realized that there was only one story that still needed closure. The image of my own life's work sinking into back oblivion filled my awareness. I reached out to his mind, hearing him cry and call for me, even as I had abandoned him and never truly done anything in his eyes worth remembrance with any emotion save for the severest loathing.

The being let out whispered breaths, calling to his father, even as they sank into the endless black of the sea. The yellow eyes began to cloud, misting and fading to match the stormy hues of the surrounding wintry waters. With its final breath, the creation brought the lifeless shell of its creator to its lips and kissed the frozen forehead, sighing and weeping, "Forgive me father."

I watched the scene before me, barely aware of the prickling sensation that accompanies the mortal phenomenon that is tears. I could do nothing but float silently as the life that I had brought so thoughtlessly into this world left it, taking all trace of its wretched existence or my cursed past down to the bottomless, unfeeling trenches of the beyond. As I felt my own consciousness slowly slipping away at last, I smiled. "I forgive you everything, my son."


End file.
